Of Boys and Nargles
by 4thestrife
Summary: Luna notices the relationship between Dean and Seamus before they do, and Luna gets a talking picture. Dean/Seamus


Luna didn't have many friends, and for that she was thankful for because it gave her plenty of time to notice things. Sometimes it was just simple things like Nargles, to more important things, like people. Of course she noticed people on a regular basis, but when she really paid attention she could see things others couldn't.

This was true in the case of Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, two of Harry Potter's dorm mates. She hadn't really noticed them until they had started going to the DA meetings regularly, but when they did things became quite clear to her. It was quite obvious that Dean had somewhat of a crush on Seamus. The way he looked at the other boy, the unnecessary touches, and the quiet words that he would only say to the other. Really Luna was surprised Seamus didn't notice. Dean was being quite obvious.

But that could have been because Seamus was trying to cover up his infatuation with Dean. Seamus seemed to orbit around the dark skinned boy, trailing him around the room, practicing with him, hovering over his shoulder when he worked on his own, even going as far as to chew out Harry whenever he dared to critique Dean. Luna had laughed when Dean had just looked at Seamus confusedly afterwards.

After the DA was disbanded and Luna started to spend more and more time with the Gryffindors she noted that Seamus and Dean seemed to take even more of an interest in each other. Not that the other ever noticed. Luna would just sigh at how naïve boys were.

It was during breakfast one morning that Luna asked for Dean to draw a picture of her, after all he had just mastered the spell to make art come alive like the Hogwarts paintings and Luna thought having conversations with herself would be rather fun. He finished the life like drawing of her within half an hour and tapped the page with his wand to animate his work. Luna smiled happily to notice that the picture her reached up to check that her radish earrings were in.

Then picture her looked between Seamus and Dean who sitting beside each other on the bench, pressed very tightly together to fit in between all the other people there. She smiled up at Dean happily from her page.

"Well," she giggled pointing at Seamus, "aren't you going to kiss him?"

Although no one around them seemed to have heard both Seamus and Dean froze. Luna, on the other hand, marvelled at how life like the picture her sounded.

"Well…um…here Luna." Dean said ripping the picture from his sketch pad. Luna thought he looked rather charming when his cheeks were so red.

"I think this will go lovely with my pictures of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, don't you? She said waving at picture her, who waved back.

"Your what?" Luna was about to go into an elaborate description of Swedish creature but Dean shook his head, "Never mind actually. I've got to go anyways." He raced from the hall on his long legs not even daring to look back at a stunned looking Seamus.

"Oh dear," said Luna's picture eyeing Seamus, "it would appear an Exploding Snabberwitch got him."

Seamus' mouth opened and closed multiple times before looking at Luna herself. "Did your photo say what I think it said?" He asked.

"About Exploding Snabberwitches?"

"No about the," he fumbled for a moment eyes darting around the hall, "Dean wanting to kiss me part."

Luna nodded absentmindedly folding the picture and slipping it into her book bag. "Of course, why wouldn't she? I? In what context do I refer to my picture, it is me after all?"

Seamus jumped up from the table, well more of tripped over the bench and onto the floor before pulling himself to his feet again.

"I've got to go too I think. It was nice talking to you Luna." He called over his shoulder as he pushed through the throng of students to get to the doors.

As he left, the sudden realization of what he was probably about to do occurred to Luna. "Wait Seamus! Seamus!" She cried grabbing her bag and chasing after him. "You have to watch out for the mistletoe! If you kiss him under mistletoe the Nargles will get you!"

Luna was never really sure if he heard her, but when he and Dean showed up for dinner that night, they were both safely Nargle free. Although she didn't sit with them this time, she could see from her spot farther down the table where she was sitting with Ginny that they had managed to sneak their hands together under the table.


End file.
